siege of him
by stellaruuuin
Summary: Maka kita akan menang. [ausspa]


_**1529;**_

"Dalam nama Bapa, dan Putra, dan Roh Kudus. Amin."

Rasanya rongga dadanya terasa sesak dan panas, seakan-akan ratusan anak panah merah membara sebagai kawan menyeruak masuk, membentuk bunga api tak kasat mata. Oh, Tuhan. Jadi ini rasanya ketika wilayah kapitalmu dikepung. Jantung Roderich terasa―ini bukan rasa sakit yang bisa digambarkan dalam kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut manusia biasa.

Ketika para representasi itu merasa hancur, beban yang mereka tanggung adanya lebih besar dari yang para manusia biasa bisa tanggung. Sebab manusia hidup dalam raga, namun mereka hidup untuk sebuah wilayah, negara, daerah―sesuatu yang menyatu dengan tubuh mereka, bukan hanya raga, namun jiwa.

Roderich baru mengalami sakitnya, _sekarang_.

(Biasanya, ia yang memberi.)

 _Sentral Hungaria berhasil dikuasai oleh Imperium Ottoman._

(Tuhan, terkutuklah makhluk-makhluk Utsmaniyah bengis itu.)

Terserah, Roderich akan mendapatkan Elizaveta kembali. Toh, bangsa Turki itu memiliki objektif untuk mendapatkan keseluruhan wilayah dari gadis berambut coklat kayu itu, benar?

Bermimpilah sampai tidur selamanya. Bahkan bagian barat Hungaria adalah miliknya.

―omong-omong, mungkin adakalanya Roderich perlu berkaca, perihal Wangsa Habsburg miliknya tidak sebaik itu pula. Ah, inginnya ia tertawa saja, namun nyatanya ia masih sanggup berdiri tegap dengan ekspresi datar, bedanya hanya beberapa goresan yang ada di muka dan morebek satu dua sentimeter persegi kain di tengan atas. Peduli setan, Tuhan besertanya.

Dan lagi, Kekaisaran Romawi Suci- _nya_.

Roderich inginnya tertawa kencang-kencang sampai terdengar ke luar Vienna, namun ia masih cukup waras meski perang sudah ada di ibu kota dan membuat rongga kiri dada terasa penuh tekanan.

 _Imperium Ottoman itu hanya tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa._

* * *

"... Anda tidak terlihat baik-baik saja, Austria."

Masih petang hari, dan keadaan sudah terkendali. Kali-kali ia terlalu lelah sampai ingin tertidur rasanya, atau memang hanya otaknya yang memiliki fungsi imajinatif tanpa batas sampai rasanya ia mendengar suara yang familiar di gendang telinga. Roderich mengerjapkan mata, tidak memilik keinginan untuk bergerak dari duduknya selain menengadah ke arah si penanya.

Sial. Mata hijau seperti bias cahaya itu―ah, namun air mukanya penuh kekhawatiran yang bergejolak. Kekhawatiran yang manis. Bagian yang Roderich serukan sial tadi adalah, bagaimana pasang bulir hijau itu langsung bertemu dengan pasang manik biru angkasanya.

Apa keadaan kediamannya di Vienna selalu sesepi ini? Ah, tidak. Ia bisa mendengar sorak-sorai beberapa suara dan dentingan gelas kaca yang sepertinya berisi anggur di luar kediamannya, tepat di teras luar. Ada suara orang-orang Romawi dan Jerman yang tertawa sembari tertawa puas, sayup-sayup ia juga bisa mendengar ada beberapa yang menyerukan doa kencang-kencang.

"Anda benar-benar di sini, ternyata," Roderich tersenyum tenang, meski luka-lukanya tidak mengeluarkan makna yang sama, "Spain."

Antonio mengerut ketika mendengar pernyataan Roderich yang tidak terlalu menyenangkan untuk dicerna. Tentu saja ia akan selalu di sini. Sikap Roderich selalu kaku dan menganggapnya pihak luar. Mungkin secara tidak langsung ia tidak berkecimpung dalam urusan Kekaisaran Romawi Suci, namun―

"Anda ... anda tahu bahwa saya selalu ada di sini! Saya―negeri saya bahkan tidak pernah berpaling dari Austria, mengapa anda tega sekali untuk berkata-kata seakan saya hanya pihak luar yang menjadi kameo di sini?"

Roderich masih dalam keadaan tenang, meski Antonio sedikit terengah dengan wajah sedikit memerah karena kesal. "Mengapa anda kesal? Kita tidak sedang bicara mengenai Wangsa Habsburg di sini, sayang."

"Saya bicara tentang saya―sebagai bagian Kekaisaran Romawi―dan anda―sebagai Imperium Spanyol―yang akan tercatat sebagai pengusiran pertama Utsmaniyah biadab itu di tanah Eropa."

Antonio terdiam, kapaknya yang selalu ia bawa ke setiap pertempuran ia istirahatkan sejenak ke lantai.

"Memang benar. Namun ..."

Ia melirih.

"Mengapa anda memperlakukan saya seperti orang lain?"

* * *

Serius. Roderich selalu memperlakukannya sebagai negara saja. Memang betul adanya, namun apa tidak ada rasa sedikit pun? Bahkan, rasa kasihan sekali pun?

Ia tersenyum miris. "Anda dan saya― tidak, kau dan aku―kita sudah menikah, Roderich. Ingat itu."

Roderich terkesiap, menarik lengan Antonio untuk mendekat padanya, memperhatikan kelesuan yang ada di bahu lelah Antonio. Mungkin permainan kecil yang Roderich buat, alias, _saling-memperlakukan-layaknya-negara_ sudah terlalu jauh. Kadang ia berpikir apa dayanya bila Antonio pergi darinya.

Tidak, jangan sampai.

"Jangan bicara seakan-akan ini pernikahan yang menyedihkan, Antonio."

(Apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia bukan seseorang yang pandai bicara, ia hanya bisa memeluk Antonio dalam rengkuhan gundah gulana yang hangat. Paling tidak, Antonio harus tahu, hubungan mereka bukan hanya sekedar pernikahan antar negara.)

* * *

"Kau ingin kuperlakukan sebagaimana aku memperlakukan mereka negara-negara di bawah Kekaisaranku, Antonio?"

"... bila ada caranya, aku akan―"

"Maka aku tak akan membawa nama Kekaisaran Romawi Suci, Antonio. Kita habiskan orang-orang Turki itu atas nama Bapa, Putra, Roh Kudus―dan atas nama Wangsa Habsburg. _Austria dan Spain_."

Kalau sudah seperti ini, bagaimana mungkin Antonio bisa menolak kecupan pelan di kepalan tangannya yang sudah ditarik lembut oleh Roderich?

"Dan bila aku bilang kita akan menang, _maka kita akan menang,_ sayang."

* * *

(Dengan itu, hanya kita yang terkuat di lapisan bumi ini, Antonio. Hanya kita.)

.

Dan mereka menang.

* * *

― **pengepungan vienna. ottoman akhirnya mundur. lalu ketika perang habsburg-ottoman, habsburg berhasil pukul mundur ekspansi ottoman lebih jauh di eropa. hore.**


End file.
